User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Assurance to all of NF
Hello everybody. Hokage Seireitou here. I'm here to make a few statements about recent events and what not. First off, I believe I owe every single one of you my sincerest wishes and apologies. To those that I have offended in the way of pursuing a wikia of excellent and harmony, I owe you all of my deepest apologies of all. Believe me when I say that many of my actions and words were merely to inspire fear and order among the userbase. In doing so, I willfully cast myself off as the "bad cop"; the enemy that would allow this site to stay together and keep together as one while allowing himself to be disliked. While, I can say with complete truth that it did work according to my intentions, it also caused many of you grief and fear that prevented you from speaking your minds and feeling comfortable here. I deeply apologize for that. We are, first and foremost, a family and the Admins (especially myself) need to be able to cooperate with the users in such a manner. To those who do despise me and have left the NF because of my past actions, I hope we can count on your return. Believe me when I say that I never had an intention to cast out anybody "undesirable". Each and every one of you are respectable and skilled writers. Many of you are not bad, but just raw talent that must be nurtured and guided to excellence. But never did I ever initiate my bans of dōjutsu or content just to be some power-hungry elitest who wanted to ruin it for everybody. It was all for the good of the site, and even now, I agree with Ten that the bans have served their purpose to help you all and they are no longer needed. You guys did that, you guys improved and worked hard, and I'm proud of each and every one of you. Second off, despite the troubles that have recently plagued this site, which resulted in many users splitting off and forming their own sites or joining other sites, I want to assure everybody that stability, peace, and enjoyment will soon return to this site. That is a guarantee. Lastly, this blog will also be a non-repercussion zone. I want you all to be honest about your feelings on this site. Bad mouth me, bad mouth anybody you want to, but do it here and no place else. Let's get all of the dirty laundry out and return to a happy site once more. If the community still believes me to be a tyrant who does not care for his community, then please feel free to say so and I will step down if it is necessary. But believe me when I say I have done everything possible, including making myself the enemy among the users, all to improve this site and better the work of the users. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 04:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts